Christmas party
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sorato final countdown! Actividad navideña para el topic SORATO del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Fic para el Topic sorato del foro "Proyecto 1-8" con el prompt:

Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS PARTY**

Se miró el reloj. No podía creer que llegase tan tarde, no obstante había estado debatiendo mentalmente la posibilidad de no ir durante una larga semana. Pero se trataba de sus mejores amigos y ya era hora de que retomase un poco de su vida social.

Refugiarse en su trabajo estaba bien, de hecho le habían salido grandes diseños en los últimos meses, pero le resultaba demasiado vacío. Tenía la necesidad de volverse a sentir viva y que mejor que una fiesta de Navidad .

Pasó el portal acalorada, y le alarmó ver que el ascensor se cerraba. ¡Era el octavo piso, tardaría siglos en volver a bajar!

—¡Espera! —exclamó pero se cerró ante sus ojos. Resopló abatida cuando entonces volvió a abrirse, una mano se había interpuesto entre los rayos infrarrojos.

Entró, todavía recuperando la respiración y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, alzó el rostro. Le desapareció de inmediato.

No podía creer que fuese él, pero ahí estaba ante ella; alto, elegante, guapo, fornido, deseable… agitó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—¿Vas a la fiesta de Taichi y Mimi?

El hombre, consciente de la incomodidad del momento, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, viendo pasar los números de los pisos.

—Sí.

Y la idea de parar el ascensor y correr de nuevo a casa pasó por la cabeza de Sora de manera fugaz. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano y era la gran prueba para demostrarse a sí misma que lo había superado.

—No sabía que tuvieses permiso —intentó sonar lo más natural posible, descargando su inquietud en ese paquete que manoseaba y estrujaba contra su cuerpo.

Yamato lo observó de reojo y deseó que no fuese comida. Regresó la vista al frente.

—Es Nochebuena —y Sora apretó los dientes. Lo había dicho como si fuese algo obvio.

—Como nunca tenías permisos… —dijo con evidente resquemor. Ishida suspiró y bajó la mirada.

Sonrió cuando el ascensor se detuvo y salió, sin permitir a Takenouchi hacerlo primero, cosa que la dejó un poco desconcertada.

Yamato la miró.

—Quizá quieras retocarte un poco —y pasó a la fiesta.

Sora hizo una mueca de extrañeza, volteándose hacia el espejo del ascensor. Entró en pánico. El gorro lo tenía medio caído y greñas pelirrojas pegadas a la cara por el sudor se asomaban de todos lados, incluso se le había corrido un poco el pintalabios. Cuando se miró los guantes de lana y los vio manchados de carmín encontró la explicación. Era un gesto común en ella limpiarse la boca con la mano cuando corría.

Suspiró, dejando el paquete apoyado en el suelo, se deshizo de los guantes y el gorro y sacó del bolso un peine y un kit básico de maquillaje.

La puerta se cerró y el ascensor empezó a bajar, pero no le importó en absoluto que cualquier vecino pudiera verla en esas condiciones en el ascensor, porque solo tenía la mente puesta en una cosa y era en que Yamato Ishida, su guapo y estiloso ex, la había visto con estas pintas.

Había sido el primer encuentro desde que rompieron y él se había mostrado como un semidios y ella como un payaso de feria.

Primer asalto: Yamato.

.

No era una persona que se diese fácilmente por vencida y cuando creyó que estaba un poco presentable, tras un par de viajes en el ascensor, regresó al octavo y salió.

Las canciones y el bullicio se oían desde el recibidor. Era una fiesta y la gente lo pasaba bien en las fiestas y ella concretamente lo tenía que pasar increíblemente bien para demostrarle a su ex que era feliz sin él.

Fue inevitable que lo primero que hiciese al entrar, tras recibir los saludos de los anfitriones, fuera buscarlo con la mirada.

No lo encontró y tampoco quería parecer muy evidente. Se deshizo del abrigo y se concentró en Mimi, que recibió gustosa sus pastelitos. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero su amiga, como anfitriona, debía dedicarse a demasiados invitados y por ello, Sora en seguida quedó sola.

No conocía a nadie, realmente con algunas personas había coincidido alguna vez, pero no podía decirse que tuviese un gran vínculo de amistad. En ese momento es cuando se dio cuenta de lo alejadaza que había estado de la sociedad desde que decidió concentrarse en su trabajo tras romper con Ishida.

Sora no lo había encontrado con la mirada, pero Yamato sí, desde que había cruzado la puerta. Observó todos sus movimientos, desde su sonrisa hacia sus amigos, su carita de disculpa cuando les entregó el paquete deforme y hasta su forma de deshacerse de ese abrigo mostrándole la agradable visión de ese vestido rojo, tampoco excesivamente insinuante, pero lo suficientemente sexy como para acaparar miradas. Aunque a decir verdad, Yamato la había encontrado deseable desde el minuto uno, con esas greñas revueltas sobre su cara.

Tampoco había sido la primera vez que las había visto, claro.

No quería agobiarla, sabía que era incómodo para ella, tampoco era fácil para él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Más al ver su expresión aburrida, removiendo ese ponche. En cierta forma le sorprendió, porque Sora siempre había sido muy sociable y accesible.

Se acercó por detrás.

—Veo que no soy el único.

La chica dio un respingo y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Los que le costó que su corazón regresase a la tranquilidad tras escuchar su varonil voz y percibir su adictivo aroma. No latiría normal hasta un buen rato, pero al menos debía aparentarlo.

Se volteó.

—¿De que hablas? —cuestionó, haciéndose la indiferente.

Ishida sonrió, sirviéndose un poco de ese ponche.

—No soy el único que no conoce a nadie en esta fiesta —y bebió un poco. Sora contuvo la risa por su cara rara—. Demasiado dulce, ¿no?

También se lo había parecido, pero ella tragó su ponche como si estuviese exquisito.

—A mí me gusta —Yamato supo que mentía—. Y no sé por qué dices eso Ishida, al contrario que tú, yo no me he pasado el año entero en un cuartel militar. Conozco a mucha de esta gente.

Y sin darle opción a réplica, lo abandonó, como si hubiese reconocido a uno de esos amigos imaginarios.

El rubio suspiró, sirviéndose otro ponche.

Segundo asalto: Sora.

.

Se estaba amoldando. No tenía excesiva confianza con nadie, pero estaba consiguiendo seguir las conversaciones, incluso aportar algo. Empezaba a sentirse cómoda y estaba convencida de que podría llegar a pasarlo bien, si no fuese por él.

Le era imposible disfrutar de la compañía de nadie, porque era incapaz de dejar de seguirlo con la mirada.

Se había servido otro ponche, había bromeado un poco con Taichi, había tomado un canapé y compartido seguramente palabras de cortesía con el chico que estaba a su lado. Había resoplado, llevándose las manos a los oídos con molestia al pasar cerca de los altavoces, y en un movimiento brusco había descolgado una guirnalda accidentalmente que se había ocupado de esconder tras un armario.

Y ella, no había dejado de sonreír ni por un segundo.

No obstante, su sonrisa ya había desaparecido, porque desde hacía medio minuto, Yamato estaba hablando con una chica. Ya pasaba de la duración normal de una conversación cortés y por las risas de la joven, parecía que disfrutaba de su compañía. Le tocó el brazo y Sora lo identificó de inmediato. Lo estaba coqueteando y él se estaba dejando coquetear.

Apartó la mirada tratando de contener su malestar. Esto sí que no lo tenía previsto, pero, ¿cómo debía actuar ella ahora?, ¿coquetear con el primero que pasase?, ¿plantarse entre ellos para reclamar lo que un día fue su territorio?, ¿o dejarlo pasar y disfrutar de la fiesta? Sabía cual era la opción más sabía, la que le correspondía hacer en su situación, sin embargo, no fue la que le salió de las entrañas.

Yamato y la chica pararon súbitamente la conversación al sentir un brazo interponiéndose entre ellos. Miraron extrañados a Takenouchi, que les sonrió con un canapé en la mano.

—Son mis favoritos— Ishida arqueó una ceja con desconfianza. La conocía demasiado bien. La muchacha parecía más molesta, por ello arrastró a Yamato unos metros, lejos de la mesa de los canapés, donde no molestasen.

Sora se hizo la desentendida, comiendo su canapé y cuando escuchó nuevas risas no lo pudo evitar. Tras ubicar a la perfección a la chica, dio unos pasos hacia atrás fingiendo despiste y la pisó por detrás.

—¡Perdona! —se volteó rápidamente. La mujer tan solo gruñó, tocándose su en dolorido talón.

—Voy al baño —dijo, matando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

Manteniendo la cara de disculpa, Sora la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que mientras lo hiciese no tendría que enfrentar la mirada que estaba depositada sobre ella. Cuando la vio perderse por el corredor, Sora decidió perderse también, pero le fue imposible. Yamato sujetaba su brazo.

Lo enfocó con su expresión más inocente, que por supuesto no engañó a Ishida.

—¿A qué ha venido esto? —tenía el ceño fruncido, pero Sora sabía que no estaba enfadado realmente.

—Ha sido un accidente —excusó. Yamato gruñó disconforme y Sora decidió cambiar de estrategia. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No se supone que no conocías a nadie?

A Yamato le sorprendió, no tanto el cambio de tema, sino el tono de reproche del que venía acompañado.

—Estaba conociendo a alguien —dijo. Takenouchi asintió.

—Muy bien, pues te dejo que sigas haciéndolo.

Y esta vez Yamato reaccionó demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba acoplada a un nuevo corrillo. No obstante, la sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Tercer asalto: ¿Sora?

.

El intercambio de miradas entre ambos era cada vez más frecuente, de hecho, casi siempre que uno buscaba al otro, lo encontraba mirándolo ya y debía apartar rápidamente la mirada. Sora seguía socializando por lo menos aparentemente, Yamato ya no había vuelto a hablar con esa chica.

De repente, los villancicos se detuvieron, para alivio de Ishida, y unos golpecitos en la copa acapararon la atención de todos. Dirigieron la mirada a los anfitriones, que parecía que iban a decir unas palabras.

Mimi soltó la copa.

—Amigos, me gustaría aprovechar esta fiestas para enseñaros el regalo que me ha dado mi novio… — se ruborizó, extendiendo la mano, donde un anillo resplandecía—… desde hoy mi prometido.

Y tras un momento de sorpresa y los correspondientes cuchicheos, el salón fue invadido por aplausos.

Sora se había quedado blanca, buscando irremediablemente con la mirada a su ex, el cual aplaudía con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, más bien nostálgica. Tan solo cuando lo vio aplaudir fue consciente de que era la única que ni aplaudía, ni lanzaba vítores.

Lo remedió, aunque su mente estuviese lejos de sus amigos, porque hacía tan solo un año, ella había sido la prometida. Nunca fue nada tan oficial ni mucho menos, más bien fue algo espontáneo consecuencia del estado de éxtasis tras uno noche entera haciendo el amor.

—Cásate conmigo —le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, cuando caía sobre su cuerpo.

Pero nunca se casarón porque antes de eso los separó la distancia física, los malentendidos, los enfados, los desencuentros, las no llamadas, la distancia emocional. Habían roto.

Cuarto asalto: promesas del viejo año.

.

La sobrecogió sentir el abrigo sobre sus hombros. Lo observó sin realizar ningún tipo de mueca de asombro, pues solo él tendría ese detalle con ella.

—Hace frío —dijo Yamato, asomándose a la terraza.

Sora volvió a perder la vista por el cielo nocturno. Una botella de cerveza se apareció en su campo visual. La recogió.

—Sé que ese ponche te ha gustado menos que a mí.

Sonrió manoseándola, sin animarse a llevarla a sus labios.

Solía beber a morro de las botellas, era algo que su madre detestaba que hiciese, por ello lo solía hacer precisamente. Y Yamato lo sabía, porque lo había vivido con ella.

Alzó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué has venido a esta fiesta? —Ishida la miró confuso—. No te gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué has venido?

El rubio resopló.

—Quería verte.

Sora lo miró, quería asegurarse de que fuese sincero, aunque interiormente ya estuviese segura de ello.

—Podrías haberme llamado —reprochó con lejanía.

—¿Me hubieses contestado?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, puede.

Un aura nostálgica se había adueñado del momento, un momento en el que podrían decirse muchas cosas, pero que ninguno de los dos vio necesario, porque ya las conocían. Se leían demasiado bien, se sentían demasiado profundo. No hacía falta expresarlo con palabras.

Ishida dejó su botella a un lado y se irguió.

—Me voy a ir ya —dudó un instante, pero tendió la mano a Sora—. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

Esta titubeó, pero no la aceptó, regresó la mirada al infinito.

—Me quedaré un poco más.

No quería más promesas de Nochebuena que se perdiesen al alba.

—Bien —aceptó el muchacho—. ¿Sigues viviendo en Shibuya?, digo, aún tengo tu llave.

—Sí, pero me cambié de apartamento. A uno más pequeño.

—Vaya —hizo ademán de guardarse la llave, pero Sora la recogió.

—Se la daré a la dueña, no pasa nada.

Intercambio lento y doloroso, sus dedos se resistían a dejar de tocarse, pero finalmente ella cerró su puño con la llave dentro, él bajo la mano vacía.

¿Otra última despedida?

—¡Yamato! —llamó ella, antes de que él se marchara—. ¿Cuándo tendrás tu próximo permiso?

— En año nuevo —contestó apáticamente.

Sus miradas conectaron como antes de su ruptura. Todo estaba bien, eran los de antes.

—¿Me llamarás?

Quinto asalto: promesas del nuevo año.

.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: no sé lo que salió exactamente XD. Disfrutemos de la cuenta atrás del sorato!, dedicado a las chicas y chico y chicos ocasionales XD del Topic sorato, el lugar donde siempre hay sonrisas XDXD.

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
